babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 319
Equilibrium (均衡 Kinkō) is the 319th chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance Summary Synopsis The chapter opens with Ei-chan thinking that Takuma's way of fighting in a return game had changed after he turned pro. Before, Takuma had tried to play at the net any which way, even in a return game. He didn't use his strokes too often as a means to get to the net. Right now he comes to play with the intention of settling it after his return. Because of that, Ei-chan has been helped by Takuma's errors, but when Takuma's shots start to go in, it will become very difficult for Ei-chan to hold his serve. Takuma's able to get an ace with his first serve, one to the center at 220 kph. Ei-chan thinks that if he can't return it, everything else is no use. He adds that the one hitting such a strong serve has more experience than someone like Pete. Ei-chan was able to manage because of Pete's habit, but Takuma hits his serves with the same perfected form. The next serve is to the center at 198 kph. Ei-chan doesn't manage to touch it but it's judged a fault. Ei-chan thinks that since the next is a second serve, he has to make the point. The second serve is a slice to the center at 184 kph. Ei-chan thinks it's fast even though it's a second serve. Since Takuma doesn't come forward, Ei-chan returns it deep. When Takuma returns that, Ei-chan returns it deep again, then goes forward. Takuma hits a cross. When Ei-chan reaches out, it's his racket frame that connects, but he succeeds in getting the point. 15-15. Since Ei-chan got the point on a second serve, he thinks it will put pressure on Takuma to get the first serve in. However, Ei-chan concludes he mustn't just wait for second serves, and moves back so that his receiving position is farther from the baseline. Kageyama and Sasaki wonder if Ei-chan will be able to get Takuma's serve with that. Coach Aoi explains that just by moving back, the speed of the ball when Ei-chan hits it will be lower, so the probability of his being able to return it increases, but there are also drawbacks to Ei-chan's move such as increasing the area he defends (see image in Mangakansou) and giving his opponent more time. Ei-chan touches the next serve, clocked at 201 kph. He floated it, but just the probability of an error is preferable to being beaten without touching the ball. Naturally, Takuma takes the point. 30-15. Ei-chan thinks it doesn't mean just returning Takuma's serve is fine. He has to return it deeper. Then he needs the flight time just to be able to reorganize his posture. Since he believes timing is important, Ei-chan watches Takuma's serve closely and somehow manages to return the serve clocked at 190 kph. Takuma thinks Ei-chan's getting accustomed (probably to his serves or the speed). Ei-chan notes one countermeasure for serve-and-volley: return it high and deep with a lob. If it goes well, he can keep Takuma at the back court. Naturally, this can bring on a strong shot from a high position—and Takuma meets Ei-chan's expectations with a strong cross. Ei-chan returns it somehow, thinking it's sink or swim. The ball hits right on the line and is in. 30-30. Ei-chan's elated, thinking that if he can get a point on Takuma's first serve even occasionally by playing this way, he's sure a chance to break will come at some point. The next serve is clocked at 221 kph. Ei-chan isn't able to move, but it's a fault. For the second serve, Ei-chan applies pressure by assuming his receiving position in the home (original) position. He'd simulated to a certain extent whether or not Takuma dashes forward (service dash?). If Takuma doesn't dash forward, Ei-chan will return it deep like before and get to the net first. If Takuma dashes forward, Ei-chan will sink the ball at Takuma's feet with the fastest spin possible, and contest the next. The second serve goes to the center at 175 kph and Takuma to the net, so Ei-chan returns it with a fast spin to Takuma's feet as per the simulation. He waits to see where Takuma returns the ball, while guarding against the drop shot of the first game. Takuma's return is a cross and deep. Ei-chan concludes their postures are equal, in which case..."GO!" Ei-chan's return is also a cross. Takuma reaches out to return it but his return goes into the net. 30-40. And suddenly Ei-chan is at break point. Navigation Category:Volume 34 Category:All-Japan Championship Arc